...Where is my Underwear? ¦ One Night Stand
Jared plays a visual novel based on a one night stand. Synopsis Jared is about to have a One Night Stand. Jared discusses the game. The character wakes up after a big night to his phone ringing. Jared hasn't played a visual novel since Asagao Academy. Jared finds the phone and doesn't want to deal with Gary. There is only one nightstand in this room! "And a new contender arises for worst joke of the year!" Jared believes he is the dude. "Hey, you could still be a woman. You don't want to piss Tumbler off!" Jared doesn't want people texting until after 11am. "Can confirm, Jared never texts before 11am." The phone is dying and is very slow. Jared can't speak from experience as he has never had a one night stand, so he tries to get out. Jared looks at the items around the room. Who goes to a bar on Monday? A woman walks into the room, and the characters talk. "Hangover poops, I guarantee it." Jared chooses not to talk about the pills. Jared asks for a fancy coffee. "That's from the classic 1990's sitcom Fraiser!" The girl seems cool. Jared realizes that he shouldn't go through her wallet. Jared asks about the wine. He is not special enough for the wine. Jared comments that his character picked out the vulnerable girl that got stood up. Jared thinks that Gary was the person that she was supposed to go out with. A bear on the shelf keeps on giving Jared the stink eye! The girl suddenly outbursts. She throws him out naked. He steals some clothes. The game ends and he gets the 'Walk of Shame' ending. Jared tries again. He wants the round two ending. "Sex" Jared responds to Gary this time. He tells Gary about the girl. Jared can't bring himself to take a picture. He tries to wake up the girl. "Way to be gentle Jared." Jared snoops into the wallet. Jared discovers her name. He looks at himself in the mirror. Jared finds a DVD. Now Jared has things to talk about. They talk about the movie. Jared finds some dirty jeans - which can be worn for another day or two. Jared tries to look for his boxers. Jared thinks he screwed up the name of the bar. Robin explains what happened last night. Someone comes to the door - and Robin does not put on pants to answer it. Jared looks around the bedside table and finds old earrings. "Old = valuable Steal that shit!" Robin likes to read books to the end even if she doesn't like them. Jared does that with games. Jared is told that he could have sneaked out. Jared leaves - but at least he has pants this time! Jared gets the "That's a wrap" ending. Jared tries one more time and will be as scummy as possible. Gary will be getting the picture this time. Jared searches the room to see how he can be scummy. He asks about painkillers and looks through her stuff. He takes her underwear. After being fully dressed, he can go home now. He checks himself in the mirror. "Looks like he's packing some heat down there!" Jared finds her Facebook page. Robin was sent a naked photo of herself. "Maximum scumbag level achived!" Jared is shocked. Jared leaves the house. Jared gets the "Going Viral" ending and feels gross. Category:ProJared Plays Category:Videos